Lost
by Kiokari
Summary: [On Hold]Five years ago, Kagome left with a broken heart. Inuyasha, still angry over the lost battle with Naraku, doesn't care about her. But when she becomes trapped in his time, all-out battles, 'sit's, arguments and the truth will leak out. K-I S-M


Genre: Humour, for one and Drama. Especially drama. Also Action but that's not improtant.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this to Danielle who is now lying in the hospital with leukimia. She suggested this song for me and sang it to me when I was sad when my uncle died. I hope she'll have fun, floating up there and watching over me. I'll miss ya Danielle.  
  
Rating: PG13, for some language and battle scenes.  
  
Summary: Five years ago, Kagome disappeared. Inuyasha, who is still angry about the lost Shikon Jewel, isn't worrying over her. But when she accidently gets trapped in his time, all-out battles, 'sit's, arguments and the truth will leak out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing what-so-ever.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
`Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
  
every heart  
  
sunao ni nareru darou  
  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
  
every heart  
  
kokoro mita sareru no darou`  
  
She didn't even know why she was there. She wasn't supposed to be here. No- one was. She supposed she had just wandered in by habit. But she knew that wasn't true. A lie to calm her mother down. The truth was, they were calling for her.  
  
Surprised, as the calls of dispair entered her mind, she stumbled back. Those were of the starting of the war with Naraku. She knew they were long gone. She knew she couldn't help anyone. Not anymore.  
  
She never wanted to go back. Now that `was` the truth. She hated that place now. The place had almost become a sacred place for her. A place where she could call her own. But she knew it was impossible. She didn't belong there. She belonged here.  
  
`nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru`  
  
The well house had grown old over the years and the well, once stable with new wood, was creaky and wobbly, the handles that is. The wood surrounded the top of the well had become moldy, something no one liked to touch. The stones on either side that become rough with age and the cement that covered the ground in the well had become thicker and harder than ever. If anyone should fall in, they would surely break a rib or two.  
  
`donna egao ni deaetara  
  
every heart  
  
yume wo fumidasereruyo  
  
hitowa  
  
kanashimi no mukou ni  
  
every heart  
  
shiawase ukabete nemuru`  
  
The grass that had grown outside the house had become dry and yellow. The flowers her grandfather had planted close by had shriveled up. Nothing seemed to go on `normally` ever since she had come home, crying her eyes out. The days in the house had grown longer and the fun that once seemed to envelope them every time she stepped in a room, vanished.  
  
`itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
  
yasuraka ni nareru youni  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku`  
  
Ever since her younger brother had drunkenly gotten his girlfriend pregnant, the family had rejoiced the new happiness in their house. Of course, he was punished and she had gotten to watch the fun. She hadn't laughed ever since the day she had come home. She rarely talked, only when it was something important like well you know, a fire or something..  
  
`osanai kioku no kata sumi ni  
  
atatakai basho ga aru soushi  
  
hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga  
  
itsumo kagayaite ita  
  
so shine`  
  
Her diet had decreased in an unhealthy fashion and it showed brightly in her figure. When once it had been a beautifully shaped figure, her body had taken a turn for the worse. Her hips, which had once been full and swishy, were flat against her body now and her chest (AHEM) was flat. Her legs were thin as long toothpicks. Her face was ghostly pale and her eyes. They were the worst. Once bright and dancing, her eyes were a dull choclate brown that shone lifelessly when the light caught them. Sometimes, in the mornings, her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks tear-stained. Life just wasn't fair for her.  
  
`meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru`  
  
She never knew if her course of life was the right way to go. She had somehow thought it the right way the first few weeks after her arrival at home. But she soon learned, that even if she thought it was right or she knew it was wrong, it `was` her own choice. No one made it for her. She knew that.  
  
`meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku`  
  
She knew she couldn't change the past. But one can always hope. She knew she could have saved herself the heart break and never, ever had gone into the well-house with her brother that day. But now, it was too late. And she knew she couldn't save herself.  
  
`Every Heart..`  
  
Her elbows rested on the old and moldy wood, something she thought would always be sturdy enough for her to lean on. Then, it happened. The wood slid away from underneath her arms and her back was flying toward the hard floor of the well. Her scream pierced through the air and her body hit the ground with a loud CRACK.  
  
`Every Heart..`  
  
Then, everything went black.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"Can you believe it?"  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"It's the miko, Kikyou!"  
  
"It can't be, you idiot!"  
  
"Well, she came to life once. How can she not now?!"  
  
"Her remains are gone, how could she be reborn once more?!"  
  
"Mistress Sango, who is she?"  
  
"Someone you know well Namayuki-san."  
  
"I know who that is.."  
  
"Who is it child?!"  
  
"That, Father, is the reincarnation of Kikyou-sama, Kagome-san.."  
  
She awoke, eyes snapping open with such a force that would have frightened anyone. Her eyes showed a fascinated horror, something that no-one would like to see. She wished with all her might that everything was a nightmare, a really, `really` bad nightmare.  
  
"Sango, is she up yet?" a small, quivering voice asks. It sounded `so` familier yet so deathly that she wanted to scream. She shuddered and clutched her eyes shut together once more. So this was real. She was here. Trapped.  
  
A sigh escaped into the light fog that surrounded the hut. "I don't know Shippou," answered a girl, her voice soft and casual. "She looks so different." said a man softly, "Yet the only thing the same is her hair, still raven and soft.." A snort. "And how would know how her hair felt eh, pervert?!" the girl snapped."Oh shut up, will you?!" another young girl spat before her ice cold hand brushed away strands of hair away from Kagome's face. "Are you sure it's her, Inuyasha?!" the small voice asked.  
  
She stiffened. Him? `HIM`?! Her eyelids pushed harded to stay closed as hot tears began to burn. She gulped as `he` replies, "Of course I'm sure, brat!" She shuddered once more and her hands began to tremble. `The same jerk..` she thought..  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
The fire was dying down and the monk, becoming cold, reached over to place some firewood into it. Unfortunately, the wood had been lying beside Sango's..ahem...bottem and we all know Miroku's perverted intentions.  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
Sango glared at the monk who sat with a pout and a red hand-print on his face. "My intentions were good." he said primly, giving her a pleading look. "Yeah, that's why your hand was on my ass!" snapped the demon exterminator in annoyance and burning anger. Miroku's face took on an innocent look and he said an angelic tone, "My hand slipped is all."  
  
"Slipped my--" Sango's ever pleasing remark was cut off, however, by another exterminator's irritated shriek. "Must be Miju." she said, forgetting that she was in the middle of her, what Shippou liked to call, `Rage-Tempermental Moments.` Miroku sighed in relief. She gave him a warning look as his hand slithered toward her bottem once more. "Sorry," he said with a sincere grin."HA!" the young exterminator's proud yell echoed in the village.  
  
"Hey.." Keade-sama's apprentice, Turami, looked at them with a sad glance. "Is she alright?!" asked Sango hurriedly. "The young girl or Kirara?" Turami asked. Miroku placed a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder, which she eyed disdainfully. "The young girl Turami-san," he replied. "She's fine." replied the young fourteen year old boy, "But.."  
  
That single word froze their insides. "She has a couple of fractured bones and her left arm has a serious injury. Keade-sama and myself will have to leave to get the right herbs to heal her." said Turami softly. "Take Kirara- -" but Sango's attempt to help was banished by Keade's presance. "That won't be nessacery Sango, since Turami and myself can handle such a trip." Miroku's hold on Sango's shoulder tightened, "When will you be leaving?"  
  
Keade looked at him sadly. "Tonight." Sango moved so his grip loosened slightly, "Who will take care of Kagome?" she asked. "You all will." replied the old miko, "No journeys until Kagome is healed." her voice was stern.  
  
"Sango, is she up yet?" Shippou asked for the third time since they had found Kagome. Sango vaugely noticed the slight shudder Kagome gave and replied with a sigh, "I don't know Shippou," Miroku sipped some tea and said," She looks so different, yet the only thing the same is her hair. Still raven and soft."Sango snorted, "How would you know if her hair was soft or not eh, pervert?!"  
  
"Oh shut up will you?!" a young girl snapped, light blue eyes glaring. Her hair, a dark scarlet, flowed down her back and to her waist where many weapons hung from her belt. Miju's long fingers brushed away some raven strands from Kagome's pale face. Shippou whimpered and asked the tall figure who stood casually in the doorway, "Are you `sure` it's her Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku could have sworn on his father's grave that he saw the young woman's body stiffen. Inuyasha, with his usual blazing golden eyes and swift silver hair, snarled, "Of course I'm sure, brat!" He frowned darkly at the hanyou.  
  
"You shouldn't be rude to Shippou, Inuyasha, you know how much Kagome hates it when you pick on him." Sango advised quietly. Her thumb rubbed Kirara's ear affectionately. "Well that bitch can kiss my ass." Inuyasha growled. Just then, the tension in the room went up to the sky.  
  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
How'd you like it? I came up with this idea with a dream and..oh my gosh, my dream was soooooooo funny. Everybody was singing and Kagome and Sango sang a song about how men are immature and, if everybody had that dream, they'd love it!!!  
  
I also need a beta-reader, can anyone fill in that spot?!!! 


End file.
